Twister
by CardCaptorUchiha
Summary: Sakura está casada con Sasuke. En una noche de tormenta, estando muy aburrida, le pide a Sasuke que jueguen un videojuego, para su mala suerte un rayo cae provocando que se vaya la electricidad. A Sakura se le ocurre jugar Twister con Sasuke pero este tiene otra idea para hacer el juego más divertido. LEMON. AU. SASUSAKU. TWO SHOT.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi kishimoto one shot SASUSAKU espero sea de su agrado sigo siendo nueva en esto de escribir historias perdón por mis faltas de ortografía. Intento de lemon

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

_Flash back_

_Vocabulario soez_

_OCC_

Era una noche como ninguna en la casa uchiha a acepción de la gran tormenta que había afuera en esta se encontraban dos personas una bella peli rosa de ojos jades y un pelinegro con unos ojos negros que hipnotizan sentados en el sofá de la sala viendo tele.

-"que aburrida estoy y sasuke no deja de ver ese documental de guerras y está lloviendo afuera "-pensaba la peli rosa con una cara de total aburrimiento.

-¿Que con esa cara saku?-

- Tu aburrido documental porque no podes otra cosa sasuke –

- ¿Aburrido? Pero si es muy interesante-

-Sasuke podemos jugar un video juego por favor-

- mmm que me das – pregunto sasuke con esa sonrisa que encanta

- lo que tú quieras-

-mmm está bien trae el juego que quieras-

- ¡SI!- dijo dando un grito y yendo en busca del video juego

-Hm cual elegiste –

-Resident evil –

-Te encanta eso juego no –

-Si te acuerdas cuando lo jugabas con daisuke en tu pecho

-Si cuando tú te ibas a bañar y lo dejabas a mi cargo

-Si éramos muy jóvenes que recuerdos bueno vamos a ponerlo quiero jugar ya

DE UN MOMENTO A OTRO CALLO UN RAYO CORTANDO LA ELECTRICIDAD

-¡NOOOO! Yo iba a jugar estúpido rayo

- jajajaja lo siento bebe vamos a dormir

- ¡DORMIR ESTAS LOCO!-

-Vamos sakura se fue la luz no hay nada que hacer vamos a dormir-

-¡no! Yo quiero jugar- dijo asiendo un puchero

- sakura tienes 21 años un hijo y te comportas como una niña chiquita-

- sí y que no quiero dormir sasuke- dijo encendiendo dos velas

- nuestro hijo se comporta mejor-

- ya se daisuke dejo el twister ¿jugamos un rato?

- "es peor que daisuke pero se me ocurre una gran idea hasta podríamos darle a daisuke lo que tanto quiere"- está bien ve por el twister

- si ve a la habitación te veo allí-

- no tardes...-

EN LA HABITACION

-Ya estoy aquí-

- extiéndelo sobre el suelo –

- Listo ven tu primero yo le doy vuelta a ver que te sale y tu lo haces para cuando me toque a mi si-

- Bueno tu pones el juego yo las condiciones- dijo sensualmente mandándole una sonrisa pervertida a sakura.

-mmm y qué condiciones serian esas sasuke –tono sensual

-el que pierda se tendrá que quitar una prenda hasta quedar desnudo –

-emmm interesante acepto tus condiciones –

-bien empieza –

-mano izquierda color rojo-

-te toca pie derecho color verde-

Así estuvieron un buen rato sasuke solo con los bóxers y sakura con su ropa interior

-Saku no pierdas porque perderás esas braguitas para continuar con tu brasier

-No soy yo el que está con bóxers sasuke kun-

-Si porque tú tienes más prendas que yo amor –

-Hm pie izquierdo color amarillo- sasuke paso su pie por encima de la cadera de sakura

-sasu –ke me caigo-

-Listo ven que te quiero quitar esas bragas ya-

- Que haces- dijo viendo a sasuke agacharse entre sus piernas

- quitarte las bragas pero con mi boca-dijo antes de agarrar entre sus dientes las bragas y bajarlas lenta mente- saku te deseo quiero hacerte el amor ya-

-hazlo ya también te deseo-

Sasuke abraza a sakura para quitarle el brasier mientras la besaba y así fue bajando sus besos llegando a sus senos lamiendo sus erectos pezones-mmm sasuke –gemía sakura

Sasuke siguió bajando hasta llegar a su intimidad- abre las piernas vas a disfrutar esto- sakura abrió sus piernas y sasuke bajo hasta su intimidad para empezar a lamer su clítoris

-mmm sasuke –mmm sasu-

-no hagas eso-

- q-uue –

-escucharte gemir así me excita –

-sasuke ahh me corro-

-mmm delicioso-dijo saboreando los restos de sakura

-sasuke yo quiero –

-que quieres nena –dijo en tono juguetón pues sabía lo que sakura quería hacerle

-tú sabes- dijo avergonzada

-no no se dime-

-chupártela amor-le dijo en el oído para empezar a besar su cuello y bajar por sus abdomen e ir bajando lentamente el bóxer de sasuke dejando ver su gran miembro-mmm está animado nuestro amiguito

- y quiere tus mimitos hermosa-

- pues complazcámoslo-dijo pare meterse el pene de sasuke en la boca lamiendo de arriba abajo hace estuvo un buen rato hasta que sasuke se vino en su boca

-ven ya no aguanto-dijo alzándola haciendo que sakura enredara sus piernas en la cintura de sasuke y así penétrala lentamente aumentando la velocidad de sus estocadas

-ahhh sasuke a la cama-

-sí mmm ponte arriba bebe-

-ahh si-

-Más rápido mmm si así saku- así estuvieron un buen rato hasta que llegaron la clímax sasuke derramándose dentro de sakura.

-Ven hay que dormir-dijo recostando a sakura en su pecho

-Recuerda que hay que ir por daisuke mañana temprano

-Si lo sé, es increíble ya pasaron tres años desde que nació-

-Si nuestro bebé es increíble es inteligente atento cariñoso y como adora estar con tu hermano y tus padres

-Después de todo lo adoran –

-jajaja si nos comimos la torta antes de la boda-

-nuestra mejor torta y espero haber cumplido con lo que quería nuestro pequeño

-¿Que quería daisuke sasuke?

-Un hermanito- dijo con una sonrisa

-¡Que! Porque no me lo dijo a mi –dijo resentida

-Era nuestro secreto ahora lo sabes y así tenga que hacerte el amor todos los días hasta dejarte embarazada-dijo dándole un beso en la frente

- Por eso no usaste condón-dijo sonriendo

-Si espero y estés en proceso de embarazo no solo porque daisuke me lo pidió también es un capricho mío hace mucho que quiero otro hijo o hija te amo saku

-Y yo a ti amor descansa hay que levantarnos temprano mañana

-Espero que estés embarazada –dijo para quedar dormido

***FIN***


	2. Chapter 2

Perdón por mis faltas de ortografía

Aclaraciones:

"pensamientos"

_Flash back_

_Vocabulario soez_

_En esta historia los padres de sakura son Orochimaru y Tsunade _

_OCC_

Ya habían pasado cuatro meses en que sakura se dio cuenta de que quedo embarazada en el momento que jugamos con el twister, daisuke no cabe de la felicidad porque va hacer el hermano mayor ahora mismo vamos donde en ginecólogo para saber el sexo del bebe sakura tiene mucha pansa para ser solo cuatro meses tengo un presentimiento pero mejor que me lo confirme el doctor.

-¿Mami hoy voy a saber si voy a tener un hermanito o una hermanita?-

-Si amor-

-Es tas emocionado enano-le pregunto sasuke alzándolo

-Si papi porque yo voy a cuidarlo-dijo feliz

ENTRANDO AL CONSULTORIO

-Buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes soy Sakura Uchiha venía a...

-Hola sakura esperemos que de deje ver hoy-dijo jiraiya el doctor que atendía a sakura-por cierto creo que van a tener gemelos

-¿Qué?-dijo sakura muy sorprendida

_-"confirmado dos hijos sí que tengo puntería"-_

-Si vera viendo bien el ultrasonido del a ultima vez me di cuenta de que uno estaba escondido detrás del otro es decir en la misma posición y no se dejaba ver ahora recuéstate veremos su sexo-

-¿Papi que es gemelo?-

-Mmm son personas que se parecen mucho tu vas a tener hermanos gemelos –

-Mmm y como los voy a diferenciar cuando jueguen conmigo papi-dijo daisuke muy preocupado

-Jajajaja ya habrá algo con que se les pueda diferenciar no te preocupes-

-Bien aquí están-dijo jiraiya pasando el aparato por estomago de sakura

-¿Y que son señor doctor?-

-No me digas señor me haces sentir viejo pequeño-

-Lo siento-dijo haciendo un puchero como los que hacia su madre

-No te preocupes ahora mira vas a tener dos hermanitas-dijo sonriéndole

-¡HERMANITAS!-grito con cara de espanto

-¿No grite daisuke porque te asustas?-pregunto sakura

-Porque tengo que cuidarlas yo mami y si son tan bonitas como mi mami muchos niños van a querer que sean sus novias-dijo cruzándose de brazos con cara de enojo

-Pero que cosas dices daisuke jajaja-

-Jajaja si y yo te ayudare para que no les lleguen niños-

-Hmp gracias papi pensé que era el único que lo tomaba enserió-

-Bueno eso es todo hasta luego-

- Adiós doctor y gracias-

Y así pasaban los meses daisuke había gastado sus ahorros de un año para comprarle a sus hermanitas unos pequeños osos de peluches, sakura cada día tenia el estomago mas y mas grande hasta el punto que ya casi ni podía caminar por lo que sasuke y daisuke se encargaron del aseo de la casa, ya no faltaba mucho para que diera a luz ya tenían dos cunitas el bolso con la ropa de las bebes.

-Ma apúrate que ya no aguanto-

-Jajaja tú querías jugar no y peor contra tu padre, mano derecha verde amor-

-mmm ya está vez te voy a ganar papi-

- Hmp ya veremos, ahhh esto me trae tantos ardientes recuerdos-dijo sasuke viendo a los ojos a sakura

- ¿Ardientes?-pregunto daisuke confuso

- No es nada amor tu padre que está loco jejeje-

-Ah está bien sigamos jugando-

-Si _"ahh que dolor pero todavía falta unos días mas no creo que nazcan ya" _pie izquierdo rojo-

- Que asco mami te orinaste-

-¿QUE?-

-Sakura rompiste fuente daisuke sube al cuarto rápido tare los dos bolsos-

-si papi-dijo para salir corriendo

-Vamos sakura-dijo alzándola

-Sasuke estoy bien ahhh mmm –

-Eso me dice otra cosa-

-Ya pa-

-Móntate al carro ya hay que llevar a tu madre al hospital-

-Sasuke apúrate ahhhhhh –

-Respira tranquila ya casi llegamos-

-¿Mami estas bien?- pregunto daisuke a punto de llora de ver a su madre así

-Si amor no llores hoy van a nacer tus hermanitas ahhh ahhh-

-De verdad mami_-"hoy voy a tener a mis hermanitas conmigo sii"_

- Si amor ahhh-

LLEGANDO AL HOSPITAL

-¡UN DOCTOR MI ESPOSA VA A DAR A LUZ!

-Siéntela aquí joven-dijo sentando a sakura en una silla de ruedas

-¡PAPI!

-Daisuke lo siento bebe me olvide de ti-

-No se preocupe joven nos llevaremos a su esposa a sala de partos quédese con el niño-

-Tengo que entrar con ella mire llamare a mi familia para que se queden con mi hijo mientras estoy con ella_ "sakura es tan testaruda que no dará a luz si no estoy con ella"_

_-_De acuerdo –

-Ah y si mi esposa pregunta por mi dígale que no puedo dejar a daisuke solo-

-Papi a quien llamas-

-A tu tío itachi para que se quede contigo y a los papas de tu madre-

-Si hace tanto no estaba con mis abuelitos y mi tío-

Y así sasuke hizo las llamadas y en menos de veinte minutos estaban todos en el hospital

-Gracias por venir a cuidar de daisuke- sasuke se agacho a la altura de daisuke-tienes que hacerle caso a tus abuelos y a tu tío me lo prometes

-Si papi y cuida de mami-

-Se los encargo-dijo viendo a sus padres suegros y hermano

-Sasuke cuida de mi hija-dijo Orochimaru

-Si suegro cuide de mi hijo-

-Ahh gemelas no estás feliz daisuke-dijo Tsunade

-Claro que si abuela voy a tener a mis hermanitas-

-Y a todo esto tus papas nunca nos dijeron sus nombres tú lo sabes-pregunto esta vez mikoto

-Si abuela yo los elegí era justo-dijo muy orgulloso

-¿Justo porque pequeño?-preguntaron fugaku y Orochimaru

-Porque ellos escogieron mi nombre así que yo escogí el de mis hermanitas fue un trato-

-Así y cuáles son los nombres de tus hermanitas-pregunto dudoso itachi de que un niño pensara en los nombres de sus hermanitas es un niño con que no salga que les pone montaña o lago

- Pues no sé si sean lindos pero a mí me gustaron se van a llamar Misaki y Nadeshiko uchiha-dijo con una tierna sonrisa y dejándolos a todos sorprendidos no cabe duda que era un niño muy inteligente y que daba a demostrar querer mucho a sus hermanas.

SALA DE PARTO

-Ya estoy aquí amor-

-Tardaste ahhhhhh –

-Ya esta lista venga sakura empieza a pujar-

- mmm ahhhhhh sasuke dame a mano-

-ahh está bien_" me va a quedar doliendo una semana como hace tres años"_

_-_ahhhhhh mmm ahhhhhh-

Y así estuvieron un buen rato

-Ya se ve su cabeza puja sakura –

-ahhhhhh ahhhhhh-

Buaaa buaaa buaaa

-Ya está solo falta una venga puedes seguir pujando-

-¡YA NO AGUANTO TE VOY A CASTRAR SASUKE YA VERAS LA PROXIMA VEZ QUE QUIERAS JUGAR TWISTER ARDIENTE PERVERTIDO!

-Ahh me hechas la culpa a mi tú no te negaste a jugar ehhh, quien dijo no quiero dormir sasuke juguemos con el twister de daisuke-dijo imitando la voz de sakura

-YA CALLATE AHHHHHHHH

-Ya casi sakura falta poco-

-Tú puedes amor-

-Ya se sasuke es que cansa ahhhhhh-

Buaaa buaaa buaaaa

-Ya esta lo hiciste bien sakura ya te traerán a tus hermosas bebes-

-Gracias-

-Eres la mejor te amo-dijo sasuke besando a sakura

-Yo también te amo-

-Aquí están sus hijas ya las revisamos y están perfectamente-dijo entregándoselas a sakura-ahora solo falta sus nombres

-Claro nuestro hijo los escogió-

-Si Misaki uchiha la que nació primero-

-Y Nadeshiko uchiha a que nació después ordenes especificas jajajaja-

-De acuerdo con permiso-

-Daisuke y sus ocurrencias pero me encanta los nombres que escogió-

-Si iré por él se muere por conocer a sus hermanitas-dijo para ir un busca de daisuke

AFUERA DE A SALA DE PARTOS

-Papa ya nacieron son bonitas, deben de ser bonitas son mis hermanas que se siente tener tres hijos guapos papi-

-Daisuke basta de preguntas si ya nacieron y no se siente bien porque salieron tan guapos como el papa-dijo orgulloso

-Hmp creído- dijeron todos

-Bueno ya vengo por daisuke para que conozca a sus hermanas y pueden venir ustedes también

-Pues vamos-

CON SAKURA

-Ahh que son hermosas- dijo viendo sus dos hijas pelinegras-ya quiero ver su color de ojos bebes

-Mami- dijo feliz corriendo a la camilla donde estaba sakura con sus hijas

-No hagas tanta bulla daisuke-

-Lo siento mami quería ver mis hermanitas-

-Ven siéntate míralas –

-Son muy bonitas mami hola nadeshiko y misaki mami son muy bonitas gracias por darme a mis hermanitas-dijo para darle un beso a cada una en la frente haciendo que las gemelas abrieran un momento los ojos

-Voy a llorar es el niño más tierno-dijo itachi con lagrimas en los ojos

-Llorón-dijo sasuke en modo de burla

-Cállate pelo de gallina-

-Ya están ustedes paliando déjenme ver a mis nietas-dijo mikoto apartando a sus hijos-ven fugaku mira son hermosas

-Como de sientes hija-

-Bien padre fue un gran esfuerzo pero-

-Valió la pena son hermosas te felicito hija-dijo Tsunade abrazándose a su esposo

-Quítense que soy el tío favorito-dijo itachi

-Si porque eres su único tío-dijo sasuke burlándose de nuevo  
>-Ve a volar mejor-respondió itachi<p>

Y así fueron pasando los meses y años daisuke amaba a sus hermanas aunque no lo dejaran dormir de noche con tanto llanto y las pequeñas también lo adoraban cuando aprendieron a caminar no lo dejaban en paz en ningún momento sus primera palabra fue su nombre ahora daisuke tiene diesi ocho años y sus pequeñas y traviesas hermanas quince años.

-Corre nade corre ahí viene- dijo misaki riendo a carcajadas

-Jajaja apúrate nos va a atrapar misa-

-¡MOCOSAS ME AS VAN A PAGAR!-decía daisuke corriendo tras sus hermanas

-Jajajaja te le vas a confesar mika daisuke-decía nadeshiko

-Que les importa no escuchen mis conversaciones por teléfono-

-No sé cómo decirle que me gusta y se me rechaza no se qué hare ryu -decía misaki imitando la voz de daisuke

-Ya verán es enserió dejen de molestarme o le diré a ryu que nunca te de pelota misa-dijo con un sonrisa pues sabía que su hermana ve lindo a su amigo pero primero muerto mas una semana antes que ellos fueran algo además su hermanita estaba muy pequeña.

-¡Cállate daisuke!-dijo misaki enojada

-Jajajaja te pillaron hermana

-Nade callada te vez hermosa-

-Gracias oye-dijo en modo de reproche lo cual hizo reír daisuke y misaki

-Mira hermanito si te gusta mika solo díselo-dijo misaki con una sonrisa

-Si no esperes que legue otro y te la quite hermano-

-Y si no le gusto-dijo triste

-Mmm no veo porque no tenemos el hermanos más guapo de todos-dijo nadeshiko

-Gracias chicas-dijo abrazándolas

-¿Que hacen chicos?-dijo sakura entrando a la sala

-Dándole consejos de amor a daisuke ma-

-¡MISA!-

-Que a mí nadie me dijo que era un secreto-

-Jajaja no te enojes daisuke no pasa nada-

-Y quien es la que te tiene como loco hijo-dijo sasuke entrando a la sala abrazando a sakura

-Mika una chica de otro salón-dijo con un sonrojo

-Pero si hasta te sonrojas debe ser muy bonita para que te pongas así-

-Jajaja si nuestro hermanito está enamorado-dijeron las gemelas

-Ahora que lo recuerdo tenemos que decirles algo-

-¿Qué sucede?-preguntaron los tres

-Van a tener un hermanito-dijeron feliz sasuke y sakura

-Pa no conoces lo que es un condón verdad-dijo daisuke en modo de burla haciendo que sus tres chicas rieran

-Ja Ja muy gracioso daisuke si lo conozco pero-

-Jugaron twister jajaja-dijo nadeshiko burlándose de sus padres

-Muy graciosa ve te dije que no debíamos contarles como fueron concebidas las gemelas aparte de que daisuke quería hermanitas-dijo sasuke en reproche a sakura

-Bueno un hermanito mas gracias mami papi- dijeron los tres

-No es nada es un gusto para nosotros ser padres de tan grandiosos hijos los amo-dijo sakura

-Los amamos mucho ahora a dormir es tarde-

-Si buenas noches-

-Sakura-dijo sasuke abrazándola por detrás recargando su mentón en el hombro de sakura

-Que pasa amor-

-Gracias por darme esta gran familia te amo-

-Y yo a ti-

-Vamos a jugar twister jajaja-

-Tú no cambias vamos a dormir te amo-

****FIN****


End file.
